gamerlunafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure 2
Sonic Adventure 2 is Sonic at his best, but it didn’t age well... The Review Gameplay Sonic Adventure 2 is a 3D platformer. You have 6 playable characters, with others being playable in only multiplayer: * Sonic: He is my favourite character in this game! His Gameplay Style Is to get to the goal ring in time! * Tails: Different from his playstyle in SA1, You use a mech! I hated it SO MUCH, that I couldn’t complete the hero story. * Knuckles: Just like in SA1, his gameplay style is awful. Find 3 Master Emerald pieces with a radar?! That’s stupid! * Shadow: Shadow makes his debut in this game, he plays like Sonic, but his levels are different. * Eggman: WHAT?! EGGMAN PLAYABLE IN A SONIC GAME?!?! WHAAAAAAT?!! AND WORST OF ALL, HE PLAYS LIKE TAILS! * Rouge: This character is beyond perfection, her voice is awesome, but she plays like Knuckles. * Super Sonic: He is unlocked after completing both the hero and dark stories! Oh... I forgot, you cant play as him in actual gameplay! Graphics The graphics aged poorly, but not as bad as SA1. * Characters’ mouth animations are like they are CHEWING GRASS! * The characters move like puppets attached to a string * The audio mixing is still crap. Sound Music Its catchy! listen to these songs on YouTube! Also... “Live and Learn” Is one of the best Sonic songs in history. Voice Acting They improved a little from SA1, so there are some awful lines like: ”OH NO! DON’T TOUCH THAT LEVER! (screams frantically)” Cutscenes THEY IMPROVED LITTLE ON THE CUTSCENES. So the voice acting is still poor, The characters move like puppets, The audio mixing is still awful, and the mouth animations. OH GOD THE MOUTH ANIMATIONS. Sonic Adventure 2 has that combined. Reception Critics Sonic Adventure 2 received critical acclaim, with scores of 89 from review aggregator Metacritic.57 Critics appreciated the game's multiple playing styles. According to Edge and reviewer Four-Eyed Dragon of GamePro, the core game's three styles and bonus features such as Chao gardens made the game engaging to play.3858 Johnny Liu of Game Revolution praised its replay value of multiple playing styles and 180 different goals.59 Anthony Chau of IGN called it "one of the best Sonic games ever": "If this is the last Sonic game in these declining Dreamcast years, it's satisfying to know that the DC didn't go out with a bang, but with a sonic boom."1 Shahed Ahmed of GameSpot criticized Adventure 2's camera for the "cardinal sin" of 3D platformers: forcing a player to jump to an out-of-frame platform. Ahmed wrote that although a player can re-orient the camera with the trigger buttons, it reverts when the character moves.2 According to Chau and Liu camera issues were absent in Tails' and Eggman's levels and insignificant in Sonic's and Shadow's, but searching for Emerald shards and items in cramped sections of Knuckles' and Rouge's levels was frustrating.159 Edge found camera problems permeating the game, with no significant improvement from Adventure. My Thoughts It’s an improvement from Adventure 1. Replay Value You can get emblems, raise chao, and, on the GameCube Version, drive karts! Final Thoughts Overall... Sonic Adventure 2 is a great game that improved little from its predecessor. Final Verdict Gameplay: 8/10 (because sonic and shadow’s gameplay is good.) Graphics: 6/10 Music: 10/10 Cutscenes: 4/10 Overall: